1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lubrication system for a component and more particularly to a system for delivering atomized lubricant to a rotating component.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Lubrication systems supply lubricant to bearings, gears and other components that require lubrication. The lubricant cools the components and protects them from wear. Some operating environments pose severe challenges to successfully lubricating the component. For example, conditions such as relatively high temperatures or relatively low temperatures can adversely the effect the tribological properties of the lubricant. For example, relatively high operating temperatures can break down the lubricant. Low temperatures on the other hand can cause the viscosity of the lubricant to increase, making it more difficult to move the lubricant from a storage tank to the component.